The Champion who save Digital Grymoire
Tama: From the looks of the-it, the Bahamutian encampment is going to stay a Goblin, the-hangout for good. Lamnimon: At least, they'll leave Cornelia alone for a while, now that we've gotten rid of the soldiers controlling them. Even recovered Lobomon's and Dogmon's Power. Agumon: Once the Mirages and Digimon are scattered and separated from their keeper, they revert to their wild state. Biyomon: And while Mirages are something you just... Learn to get used to in Digital Grymoire. Flamon: That's why you got Agumon and Gabumon here. Biyomon: Yes, indeed. They look blush Biyomon: However, we cannot rule out the possibility of another Bahamut Attacks. What we need... is an alliance with another country. Some sort of mutual agreement to come to each other's defense. Gabumon: Actually, word has been spreading of such an organization: an anti-federation group as large as a nation. Agumon: Perhaps the time has come to formally introduce ourselves. They called themselves the league of S. Biyomon: "League of S"? Do you know of any way to reach them? Gabumon: The Thane of Saronia to the north has been in contact with them. I believe one of the merchants mentioned it. Biyomon: Saronia, of course. They have ''been resisting Federation annexation.￼ Agumon: Of course. Allow me and Gabumon to journey there, and learn what we can about the League of S. Biyomon: What? To get to Saronia, you must pass through all manner of places teeming with dangerous Mirages and Digimon. And I... KoRaimon: Hey, how about we go instead? Flitmon: Yes. Agumon and Gabumon here, them and the brigade should stick around and keep the Goblins in line. Ottermon: That's right. Cornelia's Legendary Champions belongs right here in Cornelia. Anteatermon: We're the best fit for this. We've got a lot stronger to travel, and could start just about anywhere. So, you know, it wouldn't be any trouble. Biyomon: What a great offer. You would really do that? Flamingomon: Sure! You're doing us a favor ￼by pointing me and my friends in a new direction. We're glad to help. Biyomon: I thank you. We are in your debt. Here. All Cornelia emissaries are given these letters, as proof of their authority, it should help you on your way. Goatmon: Thanks. Dogmon: Well, there's no sense in hanging aroind. So long! Take care! They left with the Trailmon they arrived in Pyreglow Forest Tromon: Wow, I can stare it for days.￼.. at this place. Talpidmon: Looks like we have to find our way through? They went ahead Tama: If things get the-dangerous ￼or you need a break, don't forget that you can use the Gates to return to Digital Nine Wood Hill, and take a time out. They saw vines Strabimon: Dead end. Geopardmon: How do we supposed to get through these vines?￼ Flamon: What's this Symbol for? Tama: That's one of Enna Kros's the-patented Sizzle Symbol! Reflectmon: She got it patented? Tama: That's your cue to the-bring out your power, Flamon. Even ￼along a Mirage and Digimon that's learned the Sizzle Ability. And if you don't have a Mirage with Sizzle Ability just the-yet you're sure to find one close the-by, so keep looking. They went ahead Pengimon: Digital Grymoire sure has no shortage of wonders, does it? Dogmon: I know, how high up are we? I wonder what would happen if we jumped. Strabimon: Hey, why don't you find out? Tama: Go on, we're the-waiting! Dogmon: Uhhh, I'll pass. They saw Lights Strabimon: Huh? What's that light? Ottermon: Hope is a Disco Party. Like I did last time Cutaway Ottermon whack the Disco Ball as a Pinata, he eat the Glass and it hurt him Ottermon: Ow! Ugh! Crafty Digimon's and their Glass Candy. End Cutaway They saw a Digimon named Gatomon Tama: That's the-bee-yotiful! Geopardmon: ''Hold on. ''I know there's a Digimon from our world. But where? I can't remember. Gatomom: Hybrid Digimon traveling with a Mirage? It seems clear the sixteen of you are not from Grymoire. Tama: Ah! I the-totally ￼forgot about hiding! Kumamon: Yeah, we forgot to use our Rookie Form, too. Kazemon: What's your name? You know, that staff--- Gatomon: My name is Gatomon. Are you Heralds Digimons? Have more of you been send to plague us? Your kind have brought enough chaos into this world already. She summon a Mirage Gatomon: Leave Digital Grymoire! You have no place here! They fight and they defeated her and her Mirage Gatomon: The way you use your Elements Power. Only the Celestial Digimon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon ever held such power over them.￼ Tell me, who are you? Lobomon: Seraphimon? Cherubimon? And Ophanimon, you did? But that's our... Masters. Loweemon: Hey, that's right. That ''was ''there names! Kazemon: Um, listen, you wouldn't happen to know this "Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon"? Gatomon: Let me show you something. They went to see the Artifacts Grumblemon: Huh? Beetlemon: That's the Symbol--- the same ones we have. Even those Three Digimon, they're our Masters. Mercurymon: What? You mean, that's them? Loweemon: ''Right. I knew I recognised it. The Symbols that we had. Gatomon: Roughly one hundred years ago, a Champion Digimon's from the Digital World saved Digital Grymoire. Their names are Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon.￼ Ranamon: What? Our Master did that? But, a hundred years ago... Agunimon: I don't quite follow. Our Master's a Champion? And this is some kind of Monument of them? Gatomon: So, you keep saying that Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon was your masters. Again. May I ask who you are? Dogmon: Well, uh... They told her everything Gatomon: No, Memories and Powers even Abilities? That is ''strange. Arbormon: Do you think you might be able to tell us a little more about Us and our Masters. We'd appreciate anything at all. Gatomon: Sorry. I only know the common legends. The ones Digital Grymoire's people have grown up with. Ladybugmon: Alright, we'll take anything. Gatomon: Sometime around a Century ago, the world of Grymoire was nearly destroyed by a being that has come to be known as the Demon Dyad. The Celestial Digimon prevented this by creating the Ultima Gate and Book--- a book and bridge to salvation from which they summoned Seventeen heralds straight from the realm of the gods. Thus, they became Grymoire's Champions. Ottermon: That definitely sounds like something out of mythology. Tama: Bridging the gap between worlds is a serious the-accomplishment. They must have been the-mazing!￼ Gatomon: That they were. Bu￼t sadly, even though they managed to save the world from the Demon Dyad... Agunimon: What? Gatomon: The Heralds... all ￼seventeen of them chose to remain here in Grymoire. And one of them is now Brandelis, king of Bahamut. Agunimon: What? But Bahamut... That's the federation that attacked Cornelia! Gatomon: Yes, after they finished "saving￼" the world. Brandelis and the others harnessed a legion of New Mirages and Digimon, and slowly took control of Grymoire's land, building a powerful federation. Loweemon: "Legion of New Mirages"... Guys, you don't think there's any connection to the ones we lost... do you? Kumamon: What? That's not possible. We're talking about a Hundred years ago. Kazemon: But where have we been born? The Digital World is our home. And Nine Wood Hills, which Enna Kros told us was a world without time. Right, Tama? Tama: Right the-you are. Compared to other the-worlds, the concept of time ''there ''is. Let's say... More than a little bit the-unsual. So, if you want to know just the-how long you were there, there's really the-no way to measure! Agunimon: Huh? What? Kazemon: Umm... if you don't mind my asking. What ever happened to them? And who are we? After the Heralds come? Gatomon: They're safe in the Digital World. And you guys are Legendary Warriors of the Digital World. You have the power of Fire, Light, Ice, Thunder, Wind, Earth, Water, Wood, ￼Steel and Darkness. And you six are Warriors of Brave, Elements, Kindness, Heartful, Hope and Strength. Even you have Beast Spirits. All: Beast Spirits? Gatomon: Their are you're Slide Evolution. But sense you lost you powers. That means, they're gone after the Heralds. Dogmon: What happened to them? Gatomon: Unfortunately, we don't know for sure. Some say summoning the Heralds was an act that cost their lives. While others says they live as a prisoners in the Herald's castle, their freedom lost forever. Loweemon: Prisoners? Agunimon: Where can we find this Castle?! Gatomon: I wish I could help, but I don't know where to find it. Not just me. No one. Not even the soldiers in their army. They say Brandelis keeps its whereabouts a secret. Dogmom: What!? How do you hide a big stupid Castle!?! Goatmon: Dogmon, stop that! Come on, it's a legend. Are you really gonna get all worked up over something carved on a rock? They share the same name. That doesn't automatically have to mean they're the same person. Dogmon: Well... yeah maybe not. But you can't try and tell me this is just a coincidence. Loweemon: Would you listen. Lobomon: ''All this stuff we're "remembering," like our Master'sname? What if it turns out none of it is true? But I guess there's no point in telling Dogmon that. Dogmon: What is it, Lobomon? Lobomon: Just forget it. Gatomon: If it's Bahamut that you're after, you should start in one of the federation's member states, and do your asking around there.￼ Seronia lies farther north. I believe they just joined the Federation. Agunimon: Huh? Ottermon: What? And I thought Saronia was the place we're going to! Kazemon: Then Biyomon mush not have known... Kumamon: (With) Oh well. We've already made it this far. Goatmon: Yeah. We wouldn't be very good emissaries if we turned back now. And we did promise to ask about the League of S. Dogmon: Sorry about me raising my voice at you. I know you were trying to to help us out, so thanks. Gatomon: Actually, I should be sorry for attacking you. It was wrong to accused you of being something you're clearly not. They left to Seronia] Gatomon: Again, it shall be Ragnarok, Trinity and Ars Arcanum-- "a battle... Initiliated by new Champions, and her.. to whose salvation?" ????: You're beyond Salvation. Then Dark Muttmon ￼and KendoGarurumon appeared and Gatomon disappeared Dark Muttmon: And Illusion, huh. hi Dark KendoGarurumon: Well, no Matter. A chase is more to my liking. I tire of simply waiting. Back to our heroes Loweemon: Huh? Lobomon: What's wrong, Loweemon? Loweemon: Oh, it's nothing. I just had this strange feeling... kind of familiar, but also kind of scary.